


Accusations

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Series: Blue Blood [2]
Category: CSI: NY, Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Amateur Spying, M/M, Shotgun Wedding, Spyware, Suspected Spousal Abuse, Suspected abuse, csi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: The Häkkinen family looks like a happy one since the wedding, but Jean Todt suspects something is amiss, and gifts the new Queen a scarf he made himself as a wedding present.The scarf has spyware installed, which records the conversations inside the palace visually and by audio.But Todt never gets proof of abuse, just a whole lot of family drama.
Relationships: Luca Ghiotto/Mick Schumacher, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Series: Blue Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037478
Kudos: 9





	1. Getting Involved

Ever since it came out about his marriage to the King, Michael had started dressing more and more like a high-class Omega citizen. He now wore the latest fashion items, specialized Omega make-up and also very expensive necklaces and rings. He looked perfect.

Michael lived the high life he deserved… but still with the wrong Alpha.

Jean just couldn’t get over it.

But it was especially the make-up that alarmed him the most. He didn’t remember that the previous queens, Queen Aila and Queen Erja, had worn as much make-up as Michael was wearing now.

And usually, the use of a lot of make-up was a sign of spousal abuse.

The school principal couldn’t help it but fear that Michael was being abused by his new husband within those thick palace walls, and all the types of abuse the Omega could suffer at the hands of his Alpha. He especially feared that Michael was subjected to sexual abuse at night, being forced into breeding with threats of killing Mick hanging above him.

The elite didn’t have many morals, they just got what they wanted in life without caring for others.

Michael didn’t deserve it to live in such a toxic environment, his caring and gentle soul wouldn’t be able to handle all that poison around him.

The announcement of the marriage had been on the news too, with footage of the married couple on the balcony with Mick standing beside the King in a similar tuxedo as the King was holding the Omega close to him, who was holding their baby boy. The Royal pair kissed on camera a couple times, but it looked way too choreographed to be actually convincing.

That scene had convinced Todt that something was off about their marriage.

* * *

The Royal crest was now permanently sown onto each of his jackets, either on the right shoulder or the right breast. The Royal seamstresses had done a very good job to have the crest well present on his clothes now it was officially confirmed that Mick was the Crown Prince of Finland

He had already received a lot of invites from other existing Royal families and other aristocrats who were more than willing to marry their daughters and Omega sons to him if he wanted one of them. But he had already fallen in love with someone else.

The Prince had directed his attentions to his colleague Luca Ghiotto.

“I hope you’re not going to become stuck-up now you officially have blue blood in your veins.” Callum mentioned one day during lunch as he saw the crest.

“The only thing removing me from that is the insanity of this job.” Mick wiped some hamburger sauce off of his chin. “Palace life is luxurious as hell… but it’s absolutely crazy. It’s like the staff doesn’t understand I can cut my own dinner with a knife like I’ve done for nearly twenty-one years!”

Christian started laughing and nearly choked on a piece of his hamburger.

“Trading one insanity for the other.” Giotto said, laughing too. “Why did you call us all here anyway? Do we have a case to discuss?”

The team boss shook his head. “No. I’ve received about five applicants for the position that opened up after Dan’s arrest last month. I wanted to discuss them with you guys, to make sure I make the right decision of who will become our new colleague.” he pushed 5 files forward.

Samaia, Lundgaard, Ilott and Ghiotto each took a file. Häkkinen took the last on the pile.

“Their backgrounds came up clean, I had one of my father’s personal guards check them.” Mick said. “So, we have Jack Aitken, Roy Nissany, Pedro Piquet, Jehan Daruvala and Yuki Tsunoda.”

Lundgaard hummed. “I don’t think this Nissany will fit in the team. His personality is literally everything most of us hate. And he doesn’t have a lot of good rep either.”

The Crown Prince nodded. “Alright. That means that four remain.” he took the Israeli’s file back.

Ghiotto pointed at the file he was holding. “I think I like this Yuki Tsunoda. He’s got quite a lot of reconstruction experience, especially when it comes to facial reconstruction.”

“Yes, I thought he was very interesting too.” Häkkinen stated. “Tsunoda and Aitken looked most promising. I just wanted your opinions on the matter before I tell Di Montezemolo my preference.”

* * *

Michael liked wearing the nice fabrics that his beloved husband showered him in. They were very nice against his skin, they hugged him nicely and were very soft to the touch, and not itchy. He knew his husband did everything to give him the most comfortable life possible.

Of course, he couldn’t wear certain outfits to his work. Some just weren’t appropriate around young impressionable children and others tore easily. To school, he usually wore woven cotton pullovers and nice pants that weren’t too tight, usually in a soft pastel colour. Children loved those colours.

They weren’t exactly clothing every schoolteacher could afford, as they were Chanel, but it was appropriate to wear at work.

Today, his husband picked him up again.

Once inside the car, a warm furry coat was placed over his shoulders.

“It’s not that cold.” the Omega said as his Mate pulled him close.

“Not taking any chances of you catching something.” the King said before kissing his beloved. “You’re too precious. I want the mother of my children to stay healthy.”

The 39-year-old smiled. “Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too, kulta.” and the Mated pair started kissing. They both knew this was going to end with sex.

They’d had quite a couple escapades in their personal limousine, right on the couch they were currently kissing on, usually after they’d gone out for a date and they were unable to wait until they got to their bedroom in the palace.

Michael knew that they were just like rabbits, but this was how they celebrated their love.

And they didn’t care what others thought of them.

* * *

Mick loved his baby brother and baby sister.

They were the distraction from the evil that was happening in the world that he was tasked to keep safe and bring evil to justice before they could repeat their acts. They were the epitome of innocence.

Luca was leaning against him. “You look like you’re their father.”

“Well, I am old enough to be their father. I mean, my mom had me when he was eighteen and my dad nineteen.” the younger detective replied.

“You would be a good father.” the Omega stated.

The half-Finn grinned. “You really think so?”

“Of course, I do. No Omega that would like children one day would choose an Alpha they think would make a bad father to any child they’d sire.”

“Is that just your instinct talking or is that something deeper that I should know about?”

The Italian blushed. “I do want a baby someday.”

The Prince laid his baby siblings down in their cots before turning to his secret lover and placing his hands on those delicious hips. “Do you want to have a little practise run now?”

“Perhaps just not in this room. You know, the babies?” Ghiotto pointed out. Just a second after he said that he was thrown over the Alpha’s shoulder and dragged to a bedroom, then thrown down on the purple satin bed covers of a four-poster bed.

He giggled once Mick covered him. He actually loved it when his boss was dominating him.

“Undress for me.” the Alpha ordered, a deep grown in his voice that send a shiver of pleasure and want down Luca’s spine. It was an order he couldn’t deny.

The Omega of Italian descent undressed. He didn’t leave any piece of clothing on before he presented himself to the Alpha by spreading his legs and baring his neck.

Mick didn’t sit still. He opened his shirt and removed his pants, both his jeans and underwear.

He enjoyed how submissive the Omega was for him in private, as it was so much in contrast to how his lover behaved in the office. It was nice to know that he held so much power over the person he loved, and that he held their trust.

Trust was the most valuable component in a relationship that was sailing towards marriage in the future.


	2. The Investigation

How would he ever be able to get abuse charges stick? He was up against the most powerful man in Finland, even if the monarchy was merely constitutional.

The abuse most likely took place within palace walls. In the privacy of the Royal bedroom.

He had to get a camera there. But how? Maybe the answer was in a spy movie.

And Todt watched many. Maybe a bit too many.

But he found a way.

A button camera and microphone, which he somehow managed to sew onto a colourful with sequence decorated scarf without damaging the miniscule spy objects.

And he was goddamn proud of himself.

* * *

“Aw Jean, you didn’t have to do that.” the new Queen said as he was given the self-made scarf by his boss. He could see it was made of cheap wool, but the Frenchman had put a lot of effort in making the scarf.

“I wanted to. Perhaps your little girl can use it in the future.” Todt said with a huge smile.

“Yeah, Aino’s gonna love this when she’s five.” Michael said before wrapping the thing around his neck. It was itchy, but he didn’t really care about that. It was the thought that counted. He knew that none of his colleagues could really afford a big present, so he hadn’t expected any.

But Eddie had given him a set of Mr & Mrs mugs, Rubens had given him a set of blue and pink onesies and now Jean had given him this scarf.

Of course, the Omega was blissfully unaware about the little fisheye camera and a button voice recorder that had been sown onto the wool in between the sequence and random buttons. So, he just took it home with him, wearing it around his neck and showing it off to his family.

* * *

Jean opened his laptop to see and hear what was going on inside the palace.

The little camera caught the faces of various guards whom Michael spoke to. Those conversations were mainly about press tasks and upcoming state dinners. Information that was nice to know, but not at all what he wanted and needed to hear.

Then, as Michael walked into the royal chambers, Jean heard a very deep growl coming through the microphone. It felt very demonic.

"Mika?" Michael wasn't alarmed.

_Did this happen every day?_

"Who gave you that scarf?" the Alpha wasn't in sight, but Todt could imagine the snarl.

The new Queen laughed.

That reaction threw the school principal off. What the hell was Michael doing? Such things only set off abusive Alphas... unless he liked being abused.

That thought send shivers down Jean's spine.

"Oh sweetheart, my boss gave it to me. It's his wedding present; and maybe something for our little girl in a couple years." the German sounded very calm as he explained it to his husband.

Finally, the King came in view. There was some sort of remorse on his face.

"I'm sorry." he said. "My mind always jumps to the worst scenario."

The Omega laid his right hand on his baby daddy's face. "Mika, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm yours? There are no other Alphas that interest me, never have. I have been yours since you took my virginity."

The school principal blinked. He so didn't need to know that.

"You're just so beautiful, Michael. I have always known that so many look at you with their hungry eyes... I can't stand that. In those moments, I am thinking about claiming you in front of them." the growl was gone, instead there was a remorseful husband telling a sob story. "I am sorry for such thoughts."

"I will never cheat on you Mika." Michael told. "If I had wanted another Alpha, I would've married in those nineteen years we were apart."

The scarf was discarded and ended up hanging over the back of a chair, camera and recorder facing the bed.

The Royal pair was holding each other close.

"I am yours." the Omega whispered. "This all belongs to you, until the day I die. I love you."

The King growled possessively. His fingers dug in his wife's hips, likely to leave marks there.

"Will you let me undress for you, my husband?"

It was said on a highly seductive tone. One that Todt didn't believe came from his employee's mouth.

Another possessive growl followed.

Todt witnessed how Michael strip-teased for his husband, letting the Alpha mark his flesh by bruising it with his fingers and teeth.

The lean blonde was now completely naked in his Mate's lap.

The Frenchman licked his lips.

Yes, Michael was still a seducer, even now he was 39 years of age.

"How do you want to take me?"

The King growled loudly and pushed his Omega flat on the bed, on his back, before quite nearly ripping his own clothes off and pounce on his baby momma.

Jean shut the laptop, blinking.

Alright, no evidence for abuse now.

Maybe there would be some later.

But the next time he looked, there was again no evidence of spousal abuse.

Just a little romantic dinner between the mated couple. And it was even in the candlelight.

Jean never knew that taking care of a set of twins could be considered a romantic evening. But the royal couple managed to stun him in that aspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will take a bit longer. University life's getting in the way.


End file.
